You Had Me At Lethal Injection
by MissNikki13
Summary: Meredith knew the moment she had it. The moment she had to end it before her kids lives were ruined. Before she forgot it all. The moment... where the end was. One Shot! Character Death


**AN: This is a one shot about if Meredith does get Alzheimer's and goes to Cristina reminding her of the promise she made. **

Meredith knew it, the moment she was officially sick. She was standing in a house, beautiful windows all around and she was confused.

Where are Izzie and George she thought?

Minutes went by and she stood their confused

"Mom" 15 year old Zola said "Mom?"

Meredith turned to the girl "What….?" Her eyes were glazed over, a way Ellis's had been years before.

"Mommy?" Zola was worried

Meredith suddenly snapped… her mind going back to the present "Zola?" she said not sure of the words coming out

"Mommy?"

"What… what's wrong?"

"Mom, it is 4am…. Why are you standing in the kitchen?"

"I….I don't know…"

**2 Months Later **

Cristina and Alex sat in the lounge, their best friend had just told them she had Alzheimer's and that she wanted them to help her die.

Doctor Assisted Suicide

Cristina and Alex weren't against it… but this was Meredith

"I promised her….I told her I would do this" Cristina looked to Alex

Alex grabbed his friend's hand "I know"

**1 Month Later**

"Mer…." Derek said as they walked into the hospital.

"Derek, no. we spent the past month in Hawaii with Zola and Chris and iv said all my goodbyes. It is time"

"I… I can't"

Meredith stopped him "Derek, you survived, you survived a shooting, a plane crash. You will be okay. I am ready"

People in the hospital watched as she entered the VIP area, Alex and Cristina waited for her.

Meredith had written letters, one for everyone she loved.

_As they got their letters… _

_Callie and Arizona had cried and tried to understand_

_Bailey got angry and then broke down, sobbing._

_Heather Brooks and Jo Wilson Karev sat together, they were losing a friend, a mentor. _

_April sobbed into Jackson who sat in awe_

Meredith and Derek sat in the room, talking about Chris and Zola.

"Mer?" Cristina and Alex entered "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am" Meredith laid back as her friends began the process

"Derek, could you leave for a minute. I want to talk to my friends" Meredith smiled

Derek left

"You will be okay. Both of you. Alex, you have Jo and she is amazing, and when that little girl of yours grows up you better tell her about me"

"I will, Meri will know her name sake" Alex smiled as tears slipped past his eyes

"Cristina, don't stay sad for to long. I know you think that because Owen is gone you are alone but you aren't, and you will be okay."

"I love you Meredith" Cristina said

"You better"

_Time passes, surgeons see death every day…. Today wasn't supposed to be any different, death… but now it was different. _

Derek returned, taking his wife's hand.

Hours passed, Meredith became tired

"Derek, when I see Mark, Lexie, George and Richard I will say hello" Meredith managed to smile

"Good"

"And I will meet your dad…. And see my mom…. And Susan"

"Yeah, and Doc and Henry, and Adele" Derek tried to not break down

"I love you"

"I love you too Meredith, more than anything"

"You, you tell Chris and Zola about how awesome of a surgeon I was"

"Every day"

"And about Lexie…. Don't forget her"

"Never"

_Death…. It is a part of life. _

**3 Years Later**

When Meredith Grey died everyone she loved cried. It had been 3 years and still whenever Callie passed the bulletin board she thought of Meredith. When Alex looked at the conference room, where he and his friend had gotten their asses handed to them for being bad ass surgeons he thought of her. When April looked at the pictures on the mantle, one of her and Meredith at Alex's wedding, tears formed.

No one forgot

No one could.

Cristina Yang sat by her best friend's, son and husband as Zola Grey Shepard walked across the stage at graduation. Cristina cheered for Zola and thought of Meredith.

No one would forget Meredith Grey

No one could

**THE END**

**Sorry if this made you sad. I couldn't stop thinking about it after Thursday so I can do write it. **


End file.
